


Wild West Night

by Chlstarr



Category: Disney - All Media Types, Disney's House of Mouse
Genre: F/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-05-30
Updated: 2016-05-30
Packaged: 2018-07-11 05:39:54
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 2
Words: 2,229
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/7031287
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Chlstarr/pseuds/Chlstarr
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mickey gets the surprise of his life when Minnie hadn't dressed to the theme all night, and then closes the show with a bang in a surprise performance in a DROP DEAD GORGEOUS dress. Needless to say, Mickey started seeing red and not just because of her dress. Just some funny fluff.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. The Lovely Curvaceous Entertainer

Because I can, the direct reference to a four part House of Mouse fic that a friend of mine on Tumblr, Disney-Diligent, wrote two years ago can be found [here](https://disney-diligent.tumblr.com/post/54517283777/mini-fic-1-role-reversal-night), [right here](https://disney-diligent.tumblr.com/post/54688325718/mini-fic-2-role-reversal-night), [over here](https://disney-diligent.tumblr.com/post/54851129640/mini-fic-3-role-reversal-night), and [over there](https://disney-diligent.tumblr.com/post/54893517314/mini-fic-4-role-reversal-night-epilogue). Pictures of Minnie's dress can be found [here](http://chlstarr.deviantart.com/art/Wild-West-Night-590764765?q=gallery%3AChlstarr%2F25879684&qo=13) and [here](http://chlstarr.deviantart.com/art/Post-Wild-West-Night-What-Really-Happened-591443283).

* * *

Mickey Mouse was probably one of the most durable people anyone would ever meet, as he was more of a tick than a mouse. That is to say, really he's just extremely hard to kill. He could handle just about anything. Tie him to a pack of dynamite? He'll find a way out of it and toss the dynamite into a ravine. Try to bury him alive? He'll just burrow out of the ground like a mole. Somebody shot him? Well they didn't aim for his head so he managed to survive that too, as he made a cheap bullet proof vest for himself. The impact of the bullet will still hurt him like the dickens but he's been through worse.

However, those days are over…with the exception of the cheap bullet proof vest that was made out of tightly knit chain mail as the only piggy back from his adventurous years. These days, it's all about show business, hence the chain mail just in case someone tried to assassinate him or something, and tonight at the House of Mouse, it was Wild West night. Everyone on staff was dressed to the nines for the theme.

Mickey himself, did not actually go for the traditional cowboy route, and instead looked more like a respectable bartender or barkeep. Donald went the cowboy route though and even dressed as a sheriff, and Goofy…he was dressed as a cowboy at first, but had to change to look like a barber because the chaps he was wearing were so fuzzy that the fluff was getting into people's food. Daisy actually steampunked it a bit by being in a modest Victorian era dress but with cogs and goggles on her little hat. Last but certainly not least was Minnie…who he actually hadn't seen yet…in costume that is.

Throughout most of the whole show she didn't dress up, and it hurt him a little because this was all her idea. That, and he wanted to see what she would wear.

What he didn't know however and wasn't informed about until the very last minute, surged on by the fact that his cousin, Manfred came in with a bag that quite obviously had a dress in it and it was for Minnie, was that she had planned a closing number for herself. Which his cousin proceeded to tell him about and that she would be doing it just before his usual closing outro, but the catch was that Manfred would be the one to introduce the number. Well at least he was dressed like a respectable politician of the time, like a mayor, so he was dressed in the theme. Anyway, finally Mickey was also told that because Manfred was introducing the number, it was for the best that Mickey was sitting in a random seat placed in between the front tables. He was understandably confused at this until his cousin informed him that he would be quite surprised about Minnie's dress, but didn't elaborate on how surprised as that was...well, a surprise.

"Surprise," was an absolute, gosh zippidee-do-da-darn understatement. If Mickey had any actual say about any of it he would've _jumped up to the stage, scooped up Minnie, yelled at the audience to go home, and lock Minnie and himself in his dressing room_. He was actually literally tied down into his chair for this very reason. _**A very good reason**_.

Minnie was _**drop dead gorgeous**_ in her red silk saloon show girl dress that was embroidered with the occasional sequin and white spirals from her torso all the way down her front until it split to either side at the bottom of the dress. The reason for the split was…the dress was form fitting but flared out from her shins-down so she could actually walk somewhat properly, she only had to worry about tripping really as the flare out was still awkwardly big on either side of her. Although, because the opening of the flare out was so big so that anyone could see her shins, ankles and feet in golden looking high heels, he could also see golden ruffles lining the inside of at least that whole bottom part of her dress. Still, the dress was so form fitting, it showed off all of her curves to **absolute perfection** , her hips and tush especially, and those alone earned her a lot of wolf whistles and a shower of flowers. Thankfully, despite the dress being form fitting, it was in its own right, modest as her tail was somewhere within her dress instead of sticking out of a poked hole. Until he noticed what he thought was a feather boa around her neck was actually two feather straps helping hold her dress up, a good chunk of her collar bone and her shoulders were visible anyway and he tolerated it up until he noticed those _flimsy_ feather straps.

He didn't even care what number she was singing, it could've been the lyrical version of the _Entertainer_ for all he cared, but he was too busy seeing red and trying to block out all the comments from the male half of the audience.

' _ **Would ya look at that figure! Ha cha cha!**_ ''

' _ **What a gal! What a dame! What a beautiful broad!**_ ''

' _ **Qué hermoso!**_ ''

' _ **La dame est assez, non?'**_

' _ **Why I'll come down every night just to watch her entertain me!**_ ''

The sad thing is, history was repeating itself. Minnie has done this before, and the audience has reacted pretty much the same way. The last time she pulled a stunt like this it was Role Reversal night and she was hosting the show while Mickey ran it from behind the scenes, and back then her closing number was her own rendition of _Let Me Be Good to You_ , and she even got a pre-stage pep talk from Miss Kitty herself. He saw red back then when she flaunted her leg work and he was certainly seeing it now as she showed off her girlish figure, only this time was ten times worse because instead of watching her performance from backstage like the last time, he was placed purposely down front and center as the best literal seat in the house.

His anger was only subdued a little by the sultry performer herself as she ended her song and blew a kiss at him with a wink. "Happy Valentine's Day, Mickey."

That was incentive enough for him to finally break out of his bonds that had him tied to the chair. All he had to do was flex and the ropes broke apart. Finally free from his restraints, he did the only thing he could do without earning death glares from his friends. He whistled. Not a wolf whistle, just an appreciative cheering whistle. And of course he applauded as Minnie took her bow. Then as she sauntered off the stage, she glanced back in his direction with a cheeky knowing smirk.

Mickey took that as his cue to follow, and naturally he hopped up and onto the stage from where he was, and playfully glared when his cousin beat him to his spot on stage right to do the outro. The audience actually died down seemingly abruptly as soon as Mickey hopped up on stage.

"How'd you get outta that?" Manfred asked, knowing fully well that the audience was still watching, and was indeed playing up to entertain them further.

"I flexed." Mickey replied simply, and playing along for the sake of entertaining.

"Ooh, lemme feel." Manfred suggested. Mickey offered his arm and flexed as Manfred felt the strong muscle that was undeniable proof that Mickey didn't just chew out of his restraints like a normal mouse would. "Holy smokes! Guns of steel right here ladies and gents."

Manfred then sent Mickey on his way to go be with his lady, while Manfred did the outro.

Mickey then did what he wanted to do in the first place, and locked Minnie and himself in his dressing room. Mickey can handle pretty much anything...physically that is. The matters of his heart and the gal who stole it are entirely a different story. Word on the street from Clarabelle is they weren't seen until the next morning coming out of the club.


	2. What Really Happened Regardless of Clarabelle's Rumors

"I appreciate the sentiment 'cause I love ya with all my heart… _ **but ya shouldn't have done that, Min!**_ "

Minnie snickered at her beloved's reaction, she was right to not do a little can-can bit for her closing number, otherwise his reaction would have been much worse. It definitely wasn't as bad as the time she closed the show during Role Reversal Night. She always had a sneaking suspicion that Mickey was a legs man, and his reaction back then had only proved it.

"What's done is done, Mickey. Besides, knowing what your initial reaction would be is why Manfred helped me plan it, it was his idea to actually tie you down to the chair by the way." She told him off handedly as she gestured to ask him to get the zipper in the back of the dress…even though he was busy pacing the floor of his dressing room that she was borrowing, which because of her, did have a changing screen for the record. If he saw her gesturing, he chose to ignore it for now, given what he ended up doing.

He hugged her from behind and pulled one of the feather straps further off of her shoulder to kiss her neck. _The strap was as flimsy as he had imagined_. Still, he was happier that he finally had her alone…in this dress that made her look like a _**curvaceous love goddess**_.

"Mmm, definitely one of the best ideas he's had in a while." Mickey hummed into her skin as he continued his ministrations along her neck and what he could reach of her collar bone. "Wanna know what I woulda done if I wasn't tied down ta that chair?"

"Um, I already have a few ideas, but I know you're gonna tell me even if I say 'no' aren't you?" She replied casually despite the occasional shivers going up her spine at his ministrations and anything he might be implying.

Mickey hummed in agreement and then whispered in her ear exactly what he would have done, not in excruciating detail as it really was a simple chain of events of him jumping up on stage to scoop her up and steal her away and purposely leave the audience hanging, and leaving someone else like his cousin to have to unexpectedly close the show early. He also left what he would do once in the dressing room entirely open, since in the end it would be her choice to do anything from there.

"Oh-ho, Mickey! You're terrible!" She giggled at him in a chastising way. Though, because of her naturally sweet nature she didn't sound all that chastising, not to mention that she was terribly flattered. She giggled and playfully smacked him when he nibbled one of her ears, and mildly squeaked in panic as she forgot that she asked for help with the zipper. Thankfully she remembered when he only zipped it halfway down at her extremely surprised reaction. Then she lost his presence behind her altogether as he stepped away from her. She nearly whined at the sudden loss of physical contact, but she stifled it, and thankfully he didn't seem to notice judging by how quiet he had become.

Somewhat confused, she looked at him over her shoulder, only to find him plopping on the couch facing the wall and more importantly away from her, giving her the privacy she needed to change. She smiled at him even though he couldn't see it. He was such a gentleman.

"Tired dear?" She asked with a knowing smirk.

"Yep," he answered out right without any hesitation. "I will admit that I became jealous over the comments of the male half of the audience yet again, so more than just you in that **gorgeous** dress got my blood pumpin' tonight, an' now I'm _**exhausted**_. So don't be surprised if ya find me asleep on this couch by the time yer done."

"Alright, just rest your eyes then, and I'll try not to take too long." She told him sympathetically. He mumbled a response back, as he was just that tired, but it sounded affirmative so she took it as such.

When she finished changing back into her regular uniform which she always changed into from home, she found him out like a light on the couch. Well, it was still Valentine's Day, and she was pretty tired herself. So she plopped down on the couch next to him and joined him in slumber, completely forgetting that eyes tended to be everywhere and words and rumors tended to get to a certain gossiping cow faster than high tide coming in.

Thus this is the truth behind why they weren't seen coming out of the club until the next morning. But y'know, people can fantasize.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I have no words really. It truly wrote itself despite the former chapter's ushy gushy implications. I couldn't help writing a what comes after to show an alternative of sorts to what was implied. So you CAN ignore that this chapter exists if you want to keep the dirty implications, but this is for those who don't want to think of the naughty things that happen behind closed doors too much, especially with the mice.

**Author's Note:**

> Manfred Mouse is my OC.
> 
> Qué hermoso = How beautiful
> 
> La dame est assez, non? = The lady is pretty, no?
> 
> The instance prior that I'm referring to regarding Minnie's Let Me Be Good to You number, which is a song from the Great Mouse Detective by the way, is a direct reference to a four part House of Mouse fic that a friend of mine on Tumblr, Disney-Diligent, wrote two years ago as I post this 2/14/16. I'll give links to it if you pm me.
> 
> And Minnie's dress is a legit Disney Parks dress that Disneyland Paris did a little skit with back in 1993 for the show C'est Magique. Minnie sang Welcome to the Lucky Nugget, the other title for Diamond Horseshoe.


End file.
